


Munchie Bros

by thefalconofthefall



Series: The Middle of the Road [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefalconofthefall/pseuds/thefalconofthefall
Summary: In an unfamiliar terrain, Diamond gains a friend





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sporadic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sporadic/gifts).



> To those who only know me from AO3, this is proof that I am not dead, I'm just feeling uninspired. Also, this is a gift to cheer up my friend Spora and the title's credits go to Storm over at the Spe Discord.

Diamond looked around in the unfamiliar territory that was Hau’oli City as he clutched onto the map in his hands, stained from the sweat he received from the lashes of the hot Alolan sun. He wasn’t used to the heat. Sinnoh was always cold and familiar, and being in a strange land where many people spoke a strange language didn’t really suit him well.

But at the same time, he didn’t mind. There were always new things in strange places. He especially learned that in his journey through Sinnoh as a mistaken escort of Missy.

Speaking of the lady, where was she? It shouldn’t take so long to go find a bathroom. But he didn't have much of a reason to wonder. It was easy to get lost in this big city, though that left the question on why she didn’t call him....

“Hey!” a voice called behind Diamond.

He turned around in surprise, and saw a boy, several years younger than him, giving him a friendly smile as he held a small, white bag that covered the bottom part of a sugar coated pastry.

¨Are you lost?” he asked.

¨Yes,” Diamond answered, relief flooding him at this friendly boy’s hospitality. “What’s your name? I’m Diamond, and I have no idea where I am.”

“Well, I’m Hau!” the boy said with a great grin. “And you’re near the mall right now!”

Diamond breathed a sigh of relief, though it only relieved a part of his worries. “Thank you very much,” he said as he put away the map into his bag. “But now I need to find my friend. She left to go look for the restroom but didn’t call back. Will you help me?”

“Of course!” the boy replied happily. “Come on! Maybe she’s in the mall!”

Taking him by the hand, they both went into the building and wandered for a bit, before Hau stopped to look down on the now empty small white bag.

“Aw, my malasada is gone,” he said, then went over to the trashcan to throw it away before turning towards Diamond “Well, I’m going to find a store that sells it. If you don’t mind.”

“Oh, I don’t,” Diamond said, already interested in the strange new food the boy mentioned. “Let’s go. And I saw a food court a few minutes ago. Maybe it sells them.”

“Oh thank you!” the boy said with a great beam, before running off in great speed.

“ _He really loves his malasadas…._ ” Diamond thought, then followed after the boy, though in a much slower speed.

When he finally arrived at the place, he saw the boy already walking out with a sugar-coated pastry in his mouth with three more bags of it in hand. Noticing the older man, Hau grinned, and held out his fistful of bags to him.

“I bought a bag of small malasadas for you Diamond!” Hau said. “Because you can’t enjoy Alola without them!”

“Thank you Hau,” Diamond replied with a smile, taking a bag out of his hand and looking down into it to see small, sugar-covered light brown balls. 

“ _These looks delicious…_ ” he thought, before taking one and popping it into his mouth. Instantly, the sweetness of the sugar and the custard overwhelmed him, followed by the soft yet chewy dough that met his teeth.

When he finished savoring the food and swallowing it down, he nodded and gave an approving smile. “This is excellent,” he said. “Let’s go sit down and eat.”

“Great!” Hau said with a smile, and both went to sit down at a table where they happily munched on their malasadas.

“You know, I wonder what Alola is like,” Diamond remarked after some time has past of them eating their treats. “I heard some from what my friend read, though I don’t truly know, and neither does she….”

“Oh! Alola is great!” Hau said with a smile. “Though that could just be me….But anyways, we have the honor to have the gods of light Solgaleo and Lunala to roost here...”

And so, Hau continued to talk of Alola, followed by brief anecdotes of Sinnoh from Diamond, that turned into some other things that the man could vaguely understood as relating to food, before being stopped by a familiar presence that stood next to their table with several large bags.

“Missy!” Diamond cried with a big beam. "Hello!"

“Hello Diamond,” she greeted. “Sorry for not informing you of my whereabouts, I was busy looking at the clothes they sold here and got caught up in it that I forgot to tell you. I hope it wasn’t too much of a trouble.”

“Oh no, it’s fine,” the man laughed, then gestured at Hau. “Meet Hau. He’s my new friend.”


End file.
